BGH251F2
BGH251F2, also known as Iron Clad , is a boss in Final Fantasy VIII. It is a Galbadian war machine fought twice; first time at the Missile Base with Selphie's team, and later by Squall's team at Fishermans Horizon, where it is out of control due to the damage it suffered during the Missile Base's destruction. Stats First battle During the fight with Selphie's team, BGH251F2 will be controlled by Galbadian soldiers. Whenever the Captain gives orders to "Standby for Beam Cannon!", the machine will use the Beam Cannon attack. The party must destroy the machine's turrets one by one. Beam Cannon is a strong attack that can easily KO a party member. After BGH251F2 has lost four turrets it will start using Beam Cannon every move. After it is defeated, the battle will be continued by one Elite Soldier and two G-Soldiers. The player must destroy BGH251F2 and the soldiers within the time limit. BGH251F2 is weak against Lightning, Earth, and Water. The player receives Weapons Mon Jun after the battle. Although BGH251F2 will remove itself from battle when its HP are below 20%, if it has any remaining life, the player will not get the 20 AP reward. Strategy Quezacotl and Brothers are the best Guardian Forces to summon, however, the time limit must be kept in mind and the GFs' animations are lengthy. The party can junction Lightning and Water spells to the characters' elemental attack to deal more damage. The party can draw Protect from the boss to cast on the party. After BGH251F2 has lost four turrets it will start using Beam Cannon every move, so it must be finished fast. BGH251F2 can be blinded during the battle's first stage to have its physical attacks miss, but it won't affect Beam Cannon. Because Beam Cannon hits only one ally, the player must keep ready to revive as soon as someone gets knocked out. Allies can be revived with Phoenix Downs to leave them with low health to perform a Limit Break on their next turn. Second battle At the second battle with Squall's team, BGH251F2 will also use Beam Cannon; however, the damage from this attack is lower, and can be halved by Shell. The player can mug the rare Adamantine from it in this battle. BGH251F2 is still weak against the same elements. After being defeated, it falls into the water and Selphie's team climbs out of it, saying they survived the explosion of the base by using the robot as cover, but could not control it. Strategy Leviathan can be summoned for good damage. Triple Triad Other appearances ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper Gallery Ironclad blocks Missile Base exit from FFVIII Remastered.png Ironclad destroyed at Missile Base from FFVIII Remastered.png Ironclad Turret Fire from FFVIII Remastered.png|Turret. FFVIII Beam Cannon.png|Beam Cannon. Trivia * BGH251F2 can be seen on the background in one of the screens in Missile Base, partly covered up. de:BGH251F2 it:BGH251F2 ja:BGH251F2 pl:BGH251F2 (Iron Clad) Category:Bosses in Final Fantasy VIII